Because, we belong together
by justSHUTupPLEASE
Summary: What if Rose and Adrian were guardians? What if they were guarding Dimitri and Lissa? What is a set-up changed everything? What if what Rose really wanted, was forbidden? Different than actual series. more surprises to come! Read please, and REVIEW! :
1. Beginning

"Damn Rose!" Adrian said as he hit the hard, sweat soaked mat on the Gym's floor. I had just knocked the Bastard on his ass. I smiled triumphantly and offered a hand for him to get up. Right in the middle of me thinking to myself what an amazing and skilled athlete I was however, I was yanked on the floor right next to Adrian. I turned myself to glare at him. And immediately burst out laughing. Which he then proceeded in doing also.

"My best friend is pretty strong, to have gotten me down." He said to me with a gleam in his eye. A gleam I had come to know far too well from over the years.

"My best friend…." I paused to prop my head up on my hand. "Is a complete ass!" I yelled, punching him in the chest. He rubbed where id hit him with mock hurt.

"That was a pretty good move Ishkov. Caught me completely off guard." I said.

"Well, you know. I learn from the best." He said, winking at me.

I raised my eyebrows at his complement, debating the sincerity.

"The best, being your mom. Obviously. All these long nights with her keep me in shape." He winked at me, "She likes it rough."

I fought the overwhelming urge to hit him. Instead, I just laughed, his uses of lame "your mom" jokes always are funny.

"You… are… such… a loser!" I gasped in between bouts of giggles. He waggled his eyebrows at me and jumped up from his position on the floor, walking over to the boys showers. "See you later Rosalita!" He yelled as he walked around the corner. He never actually called me just Rose. I stayed on the floor a minute, gaining my breath from our rigorous training session. I got up and used the towel from a nearby bench to wipe myself off, and walked over to the opposite wall to the girls showers. Adrian Ishkov was my best friend. Had been since I caught him trying to peek down my shirt in 8th grade.

I punched him.

Boom. Friendship born.

We were both guardians here at the Royal Court. He was guarding Vasilisa Dragomir, who was actually pretty nice. I, said to say, was guarding Dimitri Belikov. Adrian and I were overjoyed to find out we were both guarding such prominent royals, knowing we could both be at court together. And Adrian was super happy to be guarding Vasilisa. They had been pretty good friends previously. I, on the other hand. NO such luck with Dimitri. Sure, He was mega fine, in _every_ way. But he was an ass. Just an obnoxious, self centered royal.

I stepped in the shower and let it get as hot as humanly possible. Or I guess as unhumanly possible, considering I'm not human. Hmm, Unhumanly or inhumanly? Is that even a word? Man, I needed a dictionary.

Well, let me clarify. Im a dhampir. Which, no, is not human. Adrian is one too. Lissa and Dimitri, on the other hand are moroi. And even more so, _Royal_ morio. Yeah, I know.

The scorching hot water beating down on me was perfect. It helped me relax, which I totally needed. Tonight was gonna suck. Its because of the ball, It was tonight. It was yet another event that got together all the royals. Which is just what we needed. All the world's most prominent morio in one confined space. The protection duty was going to be overwhelming. I mean, it's not even like we really need it. We were at the royal court, so everything was already top notch safe. The only thing that was really gonna suck, was just the fact that it was gonna be boring. Slow dance music, with nothing to do but watch filthy rich moroi mingle,and talk about their oh so stressful lives. Full of planning parties and doing absolutely nothing impactful. But, hey dont get me wrong. No moroi resentment here. Its just annoying.

Overall though, it was going to be a piece of cake.

Hmm, that reminded me.

I was damn hungry.

_Sooo? whatcha think? anyone even out there? if so, PM me, with ideas of plots! i have got so many in my head right now! also, REVIEW! please, even if you dont like it. Just remember, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. be nice people. for those of you who did read it THANK YOU.

i love you.

and yes i know, its a little soon considering our relationship. but hey, im a fast mover.

(: hugs and kisses!

-nessa.


	2. Stupid delinquents

**Hey. Starting off with Adrian POV then Rose. A surprise later on the chapter. So listen, it may not even be correct, pertaining to the story. (Youll understand once you read) But remember, this is Nessa's story. Not Rachel Meads. Although i do credit her all the characters. I most certainly do not own the rights! so yeah, read, review, suggest to your friends! thanks**

**(:**

**oh and one more thing, some of you expect Rose and Adrian to be together. Im just saying, nothing is decided yet. Could be, couldnt be.**

**read on, and youll see!**

**Adrian**

I was walking over to my apartment when my phone started buzzing. Further inspection showed who was calling me, the lovely Lissa.

"Hey, what do you need?" I asked, flipping open the phone.

"Well, hello to you too." She said with a laugh, "Rose is busy, something having to do with her brother in trouble. So I need you to go pick up Dimitri." She said. The part about Rose and her brother instantly worried me, Damn that stupid delinquent always getting into trouble. I decided to let that go though, for now.

"Why do you need me to pick up Dimitri?" I asked, changing direction from the apartment to Dmitri's place.

"You know how he is, He thinks his safety is on the line from walking to his house to mine. He thinks he needs to be guarded." She said with an affectionate sigh. I had no idea what she saw in him. Well, I guess it wasn't anything, considering that their whole togetherness was based on publicity. Yeah, Lissa and that ass Dimitri were together. They were friends the same way Rosie and I were, except since birth. I guess their parents had always planned them being together. An arranged marriage since Diapers. But I knew how they felt for each other; it wasn't romantically, even though that is how they portrayed it. It was like a brother to a sister, they were best friends. But for their families name sake, they were together.

"Okay, sure. I can handle that, I'm on the way right now. Why is he going to your house anyway?" I asked.

"Well, not that it's any of your business…" She trailed off, and giggled when I snorted at that. She told me everything, whether I wanted to k now or not.

"He's just coming to get fitted for the Tux, for tonight. We have to color coordinate." She explained. As if it was a known fact.

"Fun to know. But hey, I'm almost at Belikov's, and I wanna call Rosie about her brother." I said. I could tell Lissa just nodded.

"Ow!" Lissa shouted. I stopped walking and immediately tensed, going into guardian mode.

"Lissa, what happened? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" I practically yelled.

Lissa burst out laughing. "Adrian! Calm down, Mia just pinned me, with the needle. Dress alterations, remember?" She said. I could hear Mia mumble an apology, she was Lissa's assistant and friend.

"Okay, now bye!" she yelled, laughing a bit more before shutting off her phone. I smiled and dialed Rose's number.

**Rose**

I grabbed my stupid older brother and practically pushed him in the car. He grumbled at that but didn't protest, he knew the deal. He'd just have to take my anger, so I wouldn't squeal to mom. I got in the driver's seat and put the key in ignition as my phone buzzed. I answered it as I pulled out of the court mall. And yes, they had _everything_ here at court.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You know, it really isn't safe to be talking on the phone while driving." The delinquent in the seat next to me said. I just gave him a glare.

"What happened now?" Asked Adrian on the other side of the phone.

"Well, My stupid brother here, decided to light up the store attendants hair when they were," I air quoted, "rude to him."

"The guy was totally being an ass!" He yelled next to me, "He deserved to get that hideous hair singed off." He muttered. "It was basically a comb-over." He said. And while a comb-over diffidently was bad…. Well, the poor guys hair was on fire! Not cool.

All I heard was Adrian laughing on the other side of the line, no doubt just hearing all the commotion between Christian and me. I hung up on him.

I turned to Christian. "I had to ditch Belikov, just to pick you up from mall security!" I yelled, swerving around the cones placed in our apartment driveway. Pulling the car to a stop.

"Like that was hard to do." Christian said.

And although he was right, Ditching Belikov wasn't hard, I was a guardian. He was my duty. Something Christian would never understand. Him being a moroi and all. Confused? So my mom is moroi. Dad is Dhamper. My mom was with this Ozera guy (moroi), and had Christian. He left her shortly after, the dick. But then my mom met my dad, Abe. So yes, me and Christian are siblings. Oh, to make matters more complicated. The Ozera's are a royal family. Making Christian royal, but just him, not like my mom or anything, he is the only one with Royal blood. He has the power of fire too. Making him kinda dangerous when we get in fights. Which is just basically every day.

I mumbled a string of obscenities at him and got out of the car. Yes, I loved my brother. He was just a pain in the ass.

"You have to get ready. Your dad will be expecting you tonight." I said. Hopefully Christian hadn't forgotten about the Ball.

"Oh yeah, I wonder who he will bring this time. Last week at dinner he brought Susan. The week before Katie." He said, with resentment in his voice. It was known, he and his father weren't exactly best friends.

I just nodded in understanding and trudged over to the sliding glass doors.

"Oh and Rose." Christian said, as we opened the elevator.

"Thank you for helping me." He said as I punched our floor number in.

I just nodded and smiled.

"Anytime."

_duh, duh DUH. surprise! haha. im not sure if its possible with all the moroi and dhampher genes and stuff, or whatever. But its happened, and i most certainly like it, if i do say so myself.

More surprises to come! depending on the reviews i get, i might add another chapter later todayy!

hugs and kisses, nessa(:


	3. Dimitri's true feelings and orange Tux's

**So this was just a filler chapter. Hopefully its not too boring. Some exciting stuff is gonna happen next chapter. Really exciting stuff! Whatya think of the different points of view? Love them, or hate em? Tell me so I can fix it! Also, tell me who else youd like to hear about from a point of view.**

**Remember REVIEW!(:**

**Rose**

My Clothes landed on my bed with an _oof._ I was in my room getting dressed for the ball. It was pretty low key for guardians; just a black and white outfit was required. I was going with my black slacks, white button up blouse, and black shoes. It was cute, because the shirt outlined my curves perfectly, but it was also versatile. If I needed to kick some strigoi ass. I could.

Christian was in his room putting on the tux his dad's assistant gave him, more like ordered him to wear. I could hear him grumbling about it from across the hall. I knew he'd be happy when he saw Lissa tonight though. He kinda had this mega huge crush on her. As I have told him before though, she's taken. Or so everyone thinks. Adrian let it slip the other day that it's all for the public eye. Hey, if Christian was nice tonight, maybe I'd tell him that. It would get him happy.

I finished my outfit with the pendant Dimitri got me. It was a complex design of shapes, and it was really cool. He got it for me before his mom died. It was while he was still nice. That had been three years ago though. I had only been 16, and kinda obsessed with Dimitri, in all his Russian God glory. Sure, he was an ass now, but he was still _bangin. _Yeah, a couple years ago, he was actually pretty cool, but then his mom died. It was cancer, and I knew she had suffered. It was nice in a way when she died, her pain had finally stopped. Dimitri took it hard, thus the ass was born. It was sad, but once you spent an hour or two with him, your sympathy kinda let up.

Hopefully tonight he would be in a good mood.

**Dimitri**

Damn that stupid boy. It's been twenty minutes and he still hasn't showed. I needed to talk to Lissa about this. I turned around to face the mirror, and brushed off a strand of hair from my suit. It had green embellishments that Lissa had told me, "brought out my eyes." Whatever.

The only reason I was still here was because Rose couldn't escort me. _Rose_. Her name always did something to me. She was amazing, in every way. Her fierceness, her beauty, her character.

And of course, her being my guardian. Because of that, I hadn't ever told her how I felt. Then of course, there was the whole situation with Lissa. She was my best friend. Nothing more, dad told me I'd have to propose to her soon. Seeing how we had been "dating" for a while. Psssst. As if.

I just mean that Lissa was a sister to me, and I loved _Rose_.

I loved Rose. I had since the day I met here, to the day she was assigned to me. To now. Except she didn't know it. And she never would, I mean, she was my guardian. And what would _she_ see in _me_?

Ah. Depressing.

I heard someone knocking at the door, and just shouted "Come in!" I knew it was Adrian.

Time for the ball, to socialize with people who knew nothing about anything actually important, and really just liked talking about themselves. Time to be tormented by Rose, knowing that I could never actually have her. Time to play up the whole Lissa and I being together. Time to try to impress my father. And ignore his disapproving looks.

Well goody.

Showtime.

**Rose**

_**Ready Hotstuff?**_

_**Sure thang sexaayy**__._ I replied, knowing Adrian would just love that.

_**Really? **_

_**No Adrian. You are not sexay. Your mom is though.**_

_**Oh Rose. That was no doubt the most awkward text ever. **_

I smiled and shut off the phone, knowing we couldn't bring it to the ball. I opened the door to my room and saw Christian sitting on the couch watching The Buried Life. Damn, those guys on that show were cute. I grabbed the keys from the peg board.

"Ready to go?" I asked Christian as I walked over to the door.

"As ready as ill ever be." He replied, opening it and holding it open for me.

"Hey, where's mom?" He asked as I stepped out.

"Seriously, Christian. It took you that long to realize she isn't here?" I asked noticing that he had orange on his tux.

He shrugged.

"She's at a conference." I said, peering at his tux and taking a step towards him to see.

"Whoa there sailor." He said taking a step back and holding his hands up.

"Want to get that close to me, gotta buy me a drink first." He said, smiling at my expression.

I sighed, "Listen dipshit. I'm just trying to figure out why you have orange all over your brand new tux your rich daddy got for you." I said, rolling my eyes.

He looked down at it and rubbed it to get it off.

"Cheetos." He answered as way of explanation. I just nodded, knowing telling him how stupid he truly was, was futile.


	4. Whats happening?

I walked through the hall, trailing my fingers across the wall, feeling my ridiculously large ball gown brush up against it too. I wanted to concentrate on all the little things, the microscopic details; I needed to get my mind off of what had just happened. Needed to shake this horrible dread that was building up in my stomach. I knew why I felt it too.

I couldn't marry Dimitri.

That was the truth that I knew. But why? Why couldn't I just marry him? It was the most probable solution. I would be Princess Dragomir Belikov. And Dimitri and I would be very…. Content together. So why did I know, deep inside, that this was wrong? Just as I was contemplating insanity, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a black figure. Because of the announcement Dimitri made, everyone in the room had immediately celebrated, making the room chaotic, which was just my chance to try to run away. I had shook Adrian off my tail when I darted out of the ball room, and I knew that it was foolish to try to run away from my guardian. But I needed to be alone, actually be _alone_. No secret guardians lurking in the hallway. So who was this that was following me? I turned around abruptly.

"Christian?" I asked, surprised to see him. I had only seen him one other time, and that was just the back of his head. But of course I had seen pictures of him from the royal courts newspaper. He was an Ozera.

He looked down immediately, and blushed bright red. He slowly lifted his head up, obviously embarrassed at being caught. He finally met my eyes, and my heart stopped.

_Boom._

My world stopped turning, everything was on pause. It was like I was being electrocuted, and it felt _good_. I suddenly felt so full of… of what exactly? Love. I felt completely full to the brim with love. I took a tentative step forward. Then another. And finally, I was right in front of him. I could see his long eyelashes, the specks of bright blue in his big green eyes. Eyes that were partially covered up with his hair. I slowly lifted my hand to try to brush it away, longing to look in his eyes with a better view. And his hand reached up, lightning fast, to stop me from touching him.

That's when it happened. He pushed through that little inch of barrier that was separating us from actually touching. He pressed his lips against mine.

**Earlier.**

**Rose**

I looked out throughout all the heavily overdressed royals, all talking and buzzing with excitement, We just found out that the Queen was making a surprise visit. "Great" It was going to be even more heavily guarded. The walls were basically lined in black with the bodies of all the guardians. We all had our uniforms on, and it was kind of a funny sight. I looked across from me and spotted Adrian, I wanted to wave to him, or to even smile. But that was against code, I was supposed to be paying attention to the Royals. Which I was. But still. I wanted to say hi to my best friend! His eyes sparkled when he saw me staring. I knew what that meant.

I was so bored, I decided to put my attention to Christian, and almost laughed in response. There were like fifteen girls surrounding him, all looking as if they were about to maul him. Poor guy. He obviously was just basking in the glory. But still, I knew there was only one girl he wanted. And that one girl was taken by Dimitri. _Dimitri_. That reminded me, his eyes looked different tonight. He seemed a little kinder. Yes, a _little_. He still took the time to rudely comment on how I couldn't pick him up earlier. Though I did see his eyes graze over my necklace he had gave me a couple times. And I saw a different emotion flicker in his eyes. It was an emotion that for some reason, made me feel like horses were stampeding in my stomach. In a good way.

**Dimitri**

"Well hello, Dimitri." I heard Lissa's mother's voice and sighed inwardly. That woman drove me crazy. I turned around from the refreshment table with a huge fake smile plastered on my face.

"Hello Lady Dragomir." I replied, taking her hand. She smiled but I knew there was something else. Not just interested in a hello, I realized. Always an interior motive.

"Anything on your mind?" I suggested.

"Well." She paused, like she was too shy to ask. "I have been meaning to question your intentions with my daughter. You two have been together forever. When are you going to pop the question?" She asked.

Oh. So that was it.

"Well, I just want the time to be right." I said, completely lying. Marry Lissa? Why hadn't that thought ever cross my mind? It seemed unworldly to me.

"You know, as well as I, that Lissa is more than ready to be married."

"Are you sure that you're talking about your daughter more than yourself?" I asked. The Dragomir and Belikov family would be majorly publicized if we were to get married. That was all she wanted. Fame. It was horrible. Just to think that the Royals used to actually care about politics, and helping people. Now it was all about being known.

Her eyes sparked with anger for a second. "We will discuss this at a more proper time." She replied, letting go of my hand, and swishing away. If she tried to shake her butt any more when she walked it would snap right off. I snorted at the thought.

"Something funny, Dimitri?" I heard someone ask from behind. I turned around once again.

"No father." I answered quickly. "Just thinking about something amusing."

"You know what I_ don't_ find amusing?" He asked.

I sighed. "What father, would that be?"

"The fact that you still have not proposed to Vasilisa." He answered, looking at me with a weird expression. What was that? Oh yes. Disappointment.

"Father, I just talked with Lady Dragomir about the same thing. It is okay, I have it all worked out." _Pffftt_. As if.

"So you're telling me that you have waited so long, that the mother of the intended bride had to ask you to do it?" He asked his voice raising. _Bride?_

"Yes. I mean no. Well, just listen-" I began.

"No. You listen. You will do it, and you will do it soon. I am growing tired of this, and you will end it." With that he walked away. Great.

**Rose.**

I stared at Dimitri. Poor guy. His Dad was yelling at him. _Again._ Now if you thought Dimitri was an ass. Think again, and talk to his dad. Then you finally got the real deal. Yuck.

I saw sadness flash on Dimitri's face, then anger, then something else. Determination. He pushed past his father, past Lissa who was talking to some of her friends, all the way to the front of the room. He pulled out one of the chairs from a nearby table and stood up on it. _Damn. He was so freaking hot._ What? Shut up Rose!

Anyway, He stood up on it and started clapping his hands. What was he going to do? Start dancing for us? He cleared his throat and yelled, "Everyone! Everyone I have an announcement to make." He waited until everyone was quiet, and then continued.

"As you all know, myself and Vasilisa Dragomir have been seeing each other for quite a while." everyone chattered in response.

"I love her, more than anything in the world, And honestly? I can't even come to fathom being without her." A few of the girls in the room practically swooned.

_Gag._

He stepped off the chair and walked gracefully to where Lissa was standing in what looked like, shock. He then took her hand, kissed her check and got down on one knee. _God, look at that ass_. I needed a filter to my brain.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." He began. "I love you, with every fiber in my being. Will you consider becoming my wife? There is nothing in this world that I would want more." He pulled out a black box from his back pocket and opened it, revealing the most perfect and huge diamond ring I had ever seen. Lissa put a hand to her lips and obviously speechless, nodded as a yes and smiled a gigantic smile, not even bothering to cover her fangs. Dimitri pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger, than hugged her and kissed her. Cheers screamed through the ballroom. I think everyone was either crying with joy or shouting their excitement.

**Lissa**

_Oh, my god._

**Christian**

Oh shit.

**Dimitri **

That will show that bastard of a dad. Proposing to Lissa, right in the God Damn middle of the ball.

**Adrian**

Oh crap. Where is Lissa running off to now?

**Christian**

I saw Lissa run out of the ball room after whispering something into Dmitri's ear. I ran after her, knowing she couldn't be alone. It wasn't safe. Anyway, I wanted to talk to her. Maybe I could finally get the nerve to introduce myself to her. Sure, she may have just gotten proposed to. But hey, she wasn't officially married yet. Right?

**Back to Present.**

**Rose**

After about ten minutes of all the guests chattering excitingly, The lights went off suddenly. Right before they did, I noticed Lissa and Christian missing. Hmmm.

The lights went off and everyone started screaming. Oh please people. It's just the lights. But even I knew something was up. I checked with the radio I was carrying on my belt, starting to walk over to Dimitri, the lights were off, but I could make out a few things. I knew where Dimitri was before the lights went out; It was my duty to find him.

"What Is happening?" I yelled over the screaming people into the radio.

I only got out a muffled reply full of static. I made out one word though. _Attack._

Aw, shit.

I went into guardian mode, as Adrian had called it. He was so full of shi- No, not the time Rose. I sprinted over to where I knew Dimitri was and grabbed him. I had one objective now. Get him to safety. I heard him grunt in surprise when I hoisted him up. But he knew who I was when I squeezed his arm in response. Translation- shut up. I got my radio and put it into Adrian's frequency.

"Rose!" He yelled, he was across the room, and the yelling had died down a little so I could understand.

"Adrian listen to me. There is an attack. It's happening now. I saw Lissa run off to the far east corner. Christian followed her. We need to get to them. I've got Belikov." He didn't answer. He didn't need too. I knew he was already high tailing it over there.

Dimitri ran with me as I was leading him. We heard gun shots from behind, but I just ran faster. Dimitri didn't slow down either. We got over to the hallway and walked in. I stopped running and got my stake out, still holding on to Dimitri's arm with my free hand. I slowly turned the corner and saw Lissa and Christian. Making out? Damn, they were really going at it too.

"Adrian!" I yelled at the hallway behind me. He couldn't be too far. Lissa and Christians heads snapped up from their session of eating each other's faces off in response to my voice. I guess they hadn't even noticed the screaming with how far down each other's throats they were. Okay not really. But still. Ew.

Dimitri hadn't turned the corner yet, so I knew he hadn't seen. But I still saw the guilt flash across Lissa's face. And the sheer glee over Christians. Or was that something else, a product of making out?

Again ew.

I saw Adrian running down from the hallway across and I practically threw Dimitri over to where Lissa and Christian were.

I heard the whisper from Lissa to Dimitri.

"What's happening?"

* * *

LONGEST CHAPTER so far! that was hard. You dont think writing is that hard untill your trying to actually do it. Did that make any sense? God. im a mess, im EXHAUSTED. but i love you guys so much that i tried to stay awake just to write this! what do you guys think?

LOVE-

nessa(:


	5. New information

**Okay. So, sorry for not updating In a whileee. I have been busy hanging with my friends, and I saw little fockers last night;) it was hilarious. Oh, plus theres been NO school. **

**Snow days babyyy3**

**Enjoy:D**

**

* * *

**

**Lissa**

Oh God. This is mortifying. The guy I basically just jumped is smirking right beside me and my "fiancé" is on the other side, completely oblivious to who I was making out with. I shuddered at the thought of "fiancé."

I heard Rose and Adrian talking. I heard the screams from the ball room, and then a gun shot.

"What's happening?" I asked Dimitri. He just shook his head, and I saw the barely noticeable sadness glint in his eye. Dimitri Belikov hardly ever showed his feelings, not even at his moms funeral.

That meant this was bad.

**Rose**

"I tried radioing everyone else. None of it worked though. Yours was the only one with signal." I said, looking into Adrian's eyes. He was obviously thinking really hard, he was stone still, and still hadn't said anything.

"Adrian." I whispered. "I'm kind of freaking out here. I know the only possible explanation is Strigoi. But how the hell did they manage to pull this off? This event was almost as heavily guarded as the Queen's birthday ball. And that thing was crazy safe."

A sudden wave of icy realization came over me as if someone was dumping ice on me.

Adrian sensed that something was up.

"What is it Rose?" He asked. He called me Rose. As in _just_ Rose. He was straight up serious right now.

"The queen. The queen, Adrian. This is connected with her. Word of her visit to the ball tonight must have been leaked. The Strigoi planned this all out." I looked down at the floor as I talked, and quickly looked back to where Christian, Lissa, and Dimitri were standing. They were all silently whispering.

There was a sound of static, and Adrian and I instantly leapt up to check where it had come from. He looked down to where his radio was placed on his belt and rolled his eyes. Oh. It was just the radio. He pulled it up and checked.

"Hello? This is Ivashkov and Hathaway. Is it possible to have any explanation as to what to do?" He asked. All of a sudden the screaming stopped from the ball room. It was dead silent. I waved over to Lissa, Dimitri and Christian to follow us. There was no answer to Adrian's radio, so we had a silent conversation with our eyes, not wanting to break the eerie silence. He nodded in agreement and walked slowly against the walls, pulling his stake out and getting into a pose of zero vulnerability. I motioned for the three royals behind us to follow us, putting my fingers to my lips to tell them to keep quiet. Still no noise coming from the ballroom.

I went in front of Adrian and stalked up to the big ballroom doors. I wanted to peek in there, to see what the hell was going on. But I couldn't give our position away. Especially if there was the possibility of Strigoi.

Then, as if a switch went on. I felt sleepy, and not as in drowsy. As in I was about to fall on my ass tired. I struggled with my eyes to stay open. One of them drooped shut. The other one was fighting for dear life. I slowly used all my strength to turn around to check behind me. The royals had all dropped to the floor. The way Christian was positioned; I could tell he tried to catch Lissa before she could have gotten hurt. Awh. I saw Adrian and saw that he was also on the floor. My legs gave out. I tried using all my strength to fight this. No, I couldn't give up. What the hell was happening? I saw black figures all dragging the royals and Adrian out. I felt my body give out to the floor. And at last the battle was over. My eyes fell shut, and I met complete blackness.

_I opened my eyes; I was lying on a soft bed by a window. Soft, clouded sunlight was coming through the open window. I sat up and felt the cool breeze across my face, blowing a couple strands of my hair into my eyes. I tucked them behind my ear and looked down. I was wearing a light pink sundress. I don't remember owning this? It was super pretty though. I got up of the bed and stretched. Man, it felt…. Cloudy. Or muddled. Almost as if this was unreal. It was a strange feeling._

_"Rose?" I heard a feminine voice ask through the open doorway across the girly purple room._

_"Rose!" It was Lissa. She ran towards me with her arms open. She flung herself at me and hugged me. Weirdly, I returned the hug back and fiercely so. I hugged her with a hard intensity as I suddenly remembered all that had happened. I wanted to just stay like this. And no, it wasn't like a creepy attraction to Lissa. It's just; it felt really comforting to have someone hug me as if they actually cared. I had to let go of that feeling though, and I pushed he away from me so I could look at her. She was wearing a light green dress very similar to mine._

_"Lissa, what is happening? Where are we?" I asked, finally taking a moment to gather what was happening. She sighed and walked over to the bed, patting the space beside her for me to sit down. I raised my eyebrows and wondered what was wrong._

_"It's a long story." She explained from reading my features._

_I walked over to the bed and turned so I faced her. Telling her with my eyes to start talking, and that this better be good._

_"So we're kind of, in your dream." She said. I opened my mouth to say something but she raised her hand._

_"No, just listen." She said, and then continued in what was the faster explanation I had ever heard. I mean seriously, could this chick talk fast or what?_

_"So, as you know. I posses the affinity for water." I nodded; everyone knew that Vasilisa Dragomir was a water user._

_"Well, that's not true. I'm a spirit user." She paused._

_"I know what you're thinking." She said._

_"You can read minds too!" I shouted._

_She burst out laughing, and tried regaining herself. She looked at me, and then started laughing again. Har har._

_She finally managed to get control of herself._

_"No! But it's obvious. I mean have you even heard of a spirit user before?" she asked._

_"No, actually. Well, besides that one old guy who had it. But didn't he go crazy? And then… like die?"Nice Rose. Very subtle._

_The corners of her lips turned up to smile, but I could tell she fought it. Well, at least she was trying to take me seriously._

_"Yes, he did. That man though, was my grandpa." I nodded._

_"Anyway, that gene that leads us to have spirit, skips a generation. Leaving it to me."_

_"So why haven't you told anyone about it?" I asked._

_"Because, the government would want to interfere with my talents." She said. She said that with finger quotations._

_"My parents made me." She clarified. I just nodded again. Parents, whew. I know the feeling._

_"So you can walk into peoples dreams?" I asked. "What else?"_

_She shrugged. "nothing really. I have a stronger use of compulsion, and I can help people with like healing and stuff." All Moroi had compulsion, it was just in various weak forms. Lissa's stronger use of it could prove useful, I noted._

_"Oh. And one more thing." She said "It's just a tiny little detail though."_

_"Good. I don't think I can handle any more crazy news." I said_

_"Dimitri is a spirit user too." She said._

_I fainted._

Actually, I didn't faint. I woke up. I opened my eyes to darkness. I could make out three bodies along the wall directly in front of me. I was pressed up to the opposite wall. I tried standing up, but I couldn't. There were cuffs on my hands and feet. I shifted my weight and the cuffs jiggled, making a noise.

"Who's that?" I heard someone ask.

"Christian?" I peered into the darkness trying to make out anything besides the vague black forms.

"Rose. Thank god. I tried calling to you a while ago. But none of you were awake yet."

"None of us?" I asked. "as in who?"

"Lissa is right beside me sleeping. Shes trying to locate Dimitri. And yeah, she told me about the whole spirit thing. Its some crazy shit. Adrians out cold on the other side. Earlier on someone came in here trying to get you. Adrian beat the shit outta him. Which explains why we are cuffed now, its all thanks to Adrian." I wanted to explain to Christian that Adrian did the admorable thing, trying to keep me safe. But he was just kidding. Christian used humor to cope.

"Okay, so what your saying, is that Dimitri isn't here?" My heart starting to pound louder and faster than I thought possible at the thought. I don't know why though.

"Yeah, when I woke up, he wasn't here."

Lissa stirred beside Christian.

"Dimitri!" she yelled. Im assuming she woke up, because she tried reaching for Christian, judging by the rattling of her cuffs.

"Shhhh. Its okay Lissa. We all are okay. Your fine." He said. He scooted over to where she was sitting and reached out for her hand.

I kind of wanted to look away from their private moment. Wait, no. There shouldn't be any private moments. We were in a dark cave, cell place. Being held hostage! Can you say inappropriate?

"Lissa. Were you able to figure out where Dimitri was?" I asked, not bothering to try to sooth her, getting straight to business.

She sighed.

"no. But I think I know where he is. They were doing stuff to him. He was in pai-." She was cut off.

The door opened, letting a blinding light come in. We all cowered away from it.

In the door, stood Dimitris dad.

Ah, shit.

* * *

DA DA DUUUUM. REVIEW, and suggest to ya fraands. and youll get another chapter!

Love ya tons(:


End file.
